do you need savin
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: a byakuya rukia story with some renji rukia just a tad
1. Chapter 1

"Sixth seat Renji abari you have been promoted to 6th division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as his lieutenant

Disclaimer I don't own bleach or any of the characters this is a byakuya rukia fic so if you don't like the pairing don't read it

"Sixth seat Renji abari from 11th division you have been promoted to 6th division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as his lieutenant." Said the captain general

'What!' thought Renji "yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"

"Yes" he got up and headed out of the office 'Byakuya Kuchiki huh Rukia's–'

--"Renji abari am I correct?" said the cold hearted captain looking down at his subordinate

"Yes captain" Renji said not daring to look his captain in the eye

"Very well than you can"- Byakuya was cut short when a knock was heard "come in" a woman with raven colored hair and violet eyes entered the room and beside her Shinigami outfit on her left arm was a lieutenant's badge

"These are for you Captain Kuchiki." She said putting a pile of papers on his desk

"Thank you come here and meet my new lieutenant" Byakuya said. She walked over to them and eyed the new lieutenant of the 6th division. Renji quivered her stare was icy and cold just like Byakuya's.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Rukia Kuchiki lieutenant of squad 13," she said not breaking eye contact for a second

Yet her voice was cheerful the only thing wrong besides her cold stare was her fake smile pasted on her face

"Renji…Abari p-pleasure to meet you" Renji babbled

"she is my wife and carries the heir of the Kuchiki name she is a noble and a very experienced captain class soul reaper as I expect you to be so don't disappoint me Renji" Byakuya stated

"Yes captain"

"Dismissed"

"yes captain" he got up and left 'Rukia what's happened to you no I know what happened I just cant bring myself to believe that the damn Kuchiki family has changed you.' The statement that his 'captain' said earlier popped in his head '_she is my wife and carries the heir of the Kuchiki name'_ 'Rukia are you pregnant from…Byakuya?!'

"What is you expect from Renji, Byakuya?" Rukia asked as they were walking home from his office

"I expect he works hard and obeys me that is all"

"You seem in a nice mood what is it your so happy about?"

"About the Kuchiki heir"

"Oh about our baby you mean." Rukia said laying a hand on her stomach delicately

"Yes" Byakuya said looking at her sweetly "are you happy?"

"Of course why do you ask such a foolish question?"

"I was just curious that's all"

"Okay suit yourself Mr. Captain" Rukia said sarcastically

"Your in a good mood too, do I amuse you?"

"Yes you do very much you're so cold hearted out in public but when your in the comfort of your own home you relax and become a sweet caring person if only to me"

"I only want the best for my family that includes you and **our** child"

"Yes our baby, our little lovely baby" Rukia said smiling_ the baby from the one I have grown to love so much over this one year_

"Rukia?"

"Yeah"

"You've made me so happy over the year that I can't even start to think of how to thank you"

"The baby will do" Rukia started to smirk "for now"

do you like? Just to inform you rukia married byakuya. She's about three to four months pregnant. Rukia remembers renji its just that I think its rude to just shout out 'renji how've you been' in front of byakuya considering but later on they'll see each other and catch up about how rukia got married the child and what renji thinks of rukia with byakuya so adios do now :p


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey renji

**Disclaimer don't own bleach but here the second chappy**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey renji!" He turned around to see his old friend Izuru Kira

"Hey Izuru how've you been?"

"Good I just heard the news congratulations on becoming a lieutenant"

"Yeah well bye" he said as he turned away

"Hey what's wrong?" izuru said grabbing his friend by the shoulder

"Did you know about rukia?"

"Huh what that she became a lieutenant, well yeah"

"No about he and that damned kuchiki!"

"Oh you mean your captain?"

"That's not the point I had no idea she had gotten married, I didn't even think about her getting married or having kids no less"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you knew"

"I didn't know crap that's what makes me so pissed off, she didn't tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry I should have told you it's just-

"Izuru what are you doing?" a voice asked. They turned around to see rukia standing behind them

"Hey rukia", izuru greeted as he walked up to her

"Hey uh what's wrong with renji?"

"Well he needs to talk to you"

"Okay I'll see you later then"

"Yeah at the lieutenants meeting tomorrow," he said as he walked off

"renji?" she said as she walked up to her long lost friend "is something wrong?" still renji didn't turn to her "fine if you're not going to answer than I'll leave!"

"Tell me why"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to him, or even bearing his kid!"

"It wasn't something I had a word in"

"How did you not have a word in it was your wedding!"

"it was a huge wedding all soul society was invited how could you not have heard about it and about my children it has nothing to do with you! I'm sorry for not telling you its just happened so fast I barely had time to breath"

"No it was my fault I should have stood in touch."

"I should have too it's just the kuchiki family wanted a heir and I guess they figured the sooner the better.

"So you were forced into it!"

"No I had already said it was okay they gave me a choice if I wanted to or not"

"But rukia I-

"I'm sorry I have to get going if you'll excuse me oh and before I go captain kuchiki said to meet him in his office" with that said she left

"Wait rukia I- never mind" renji grunted as he started walking to sixth division to meet his 'captain'.

**Sixth division**

Renji knocked on the door and heard a very unwelcoming 'come in'. He slid the door open to see his captain doing paper work not looking up to even greet him

'Bastard' renji thought

"Renji I assume you have received your lieutenants badge"

"Yes captain"

"I see is there any thing you need to report so far?"

"Actually captain it's about lieutenant rukia your wife sir" renji said but noticed for the first time his captain stopped doing paperwork and looked at him

"What about my wife?"

"Is, how can I put this, is she happy?" renji said hoping to hear an answer

"Why is that any concern of yours?"

"Its just rukia was a close friend of mine back at the academy I just wanted to know how she was doing"

"That's not to concern you"

"Like hell it isn't!" he shouted

"Retain yourself at once you forget your rank lieutenant" byakuya said glaring at his lieutenant

"Yes sir please forgive my rudeness I acted out of place, he said bowing

"You may leave now"

"At once sir" he got up and left getting one last look at the man who stole rukia and was also his so called 'captain'. 'You forget your rank lieutenant' rang through his head. How is it that that damn byakuya kuchiki always got the best of him and manipulated him however, he pleased! Renji didn't now but that just pissed him off more.

A/n poor renji don't worry you'll feel better in my next chapter. We have surprise guests coming to visit. I love them so much they're just a joy to be around until then bye


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own bleach or any of the characters

Don't own bleach or any of the characters

Third chapter

Renji yawned damn it even if it wasn't that early it still for him at least. He wondered around for a while until he reached what looked like a fancy house it read 'kuchiki main house'. '_The kuchiki's eh figures that the bastard would have a big fricken house to live in' _he snared heading on ward. He decided to drop the topic and think about something else for a change like what he ate or where he had been but at last he failed his mind kept bringing up the names 'kuchiki, rukia, byakuya, and married with child' he was about to slam his fist into a tree when a hell butterfly flew towards him.'

'Captain Kuchiki wished to speak to you lieutenant abari in his office at once.' with that it flew off

'Uh just what I needed.'

Sixth division

Renji knocked on his captains' door

"Come in." he opened the door to see his captain a orange haired lad and a woman with purplish hair and golden eyes look at him

"Is there something you need me for captain?"

Yes renji I need you to show this boy around the soul society while I talk to Miss Shihoin."

"At once captain" he said grabbing the said Shinigami and heading out the door "so uh'' renji started "what's your name?"

"Huh oh ichigo kurosaki it's a pleasure" he said offering his hand to renji which he excepted

"Like wise the names renji abari lieutenant of sixth division, the man with the white haori is my 'captain' byakuya kuchiki to me at least I think he's a total ass."

"Really why do ya say that?"

"Well its just I don't know its just I don't really like him that's all."

"What he do to ya?"

"Well he did something to me but really not on purpose I suppose he married the girl I was in love with that's the whole reason I became a soul reaper to protect her and prove I would do anything for her. She raised the ranks quickly and became a lieutenant after a few months while I stayed a sixth seat in 11th division just recently I became a lieutenant I was gonna tell her how I feel its just-."

"She got married and ya never had a chance to tell her."

"Yeah something like that."

Sixth division again  
"so if it isn't me favorite person in the world little byakushi." yoruichi said trying to ruffle his hair

"What do you want yoruichi I am a very busy man with a lot of stuff to do?"

"Oh lighten up you still have that Zanpakuto shoved up your ass" yoruichi said sitting on his desk

"No I just have work that needs to be done."

"whatever byakushi the reason why I'm really her is to talk about your wife and congratulate you in person, so how far along is little rukia?"

"She'll be five months in October."

"Oh that's great then the pregnancy is going good to tell you the truth I would have never had guessed that you would let the kuchiki name continue."

"I had planned to let the kuchiki name parish with me I had never expected rukia to become pregnant."

"Well what do you think happens when to people of opposite sex share a bed things are bound to happen sooner or later."

"But the truth is I don't know how it happened."

"well little byakushi let me clear thing up for you when a man and a woman have feelings for one another they let the feelings out once in the comfort of their bedroom and well they-" before she could continue byakuya muttered a kido that sealed her mouth but not for long, she broke it. "Well getting to the point because you didn't use protection with rukia so she wound up pregnant plain and simple little byakuya." Byakuya laid his head on his desk he needed a cup of coffee and a Advil this was going to be a long day

A/N so kinda short I know but please read and review no flames if it can be helped lea kuchiki out


	4. rukias pov

Sorry everyone for not updating in so long I've been having an annoying case of writers block and its bugging the hell out of me. So on with the story.

Fourth chapter

Do you need savin?

Rukia stood in the main room she and Byakuya had shared. It was quiet because the master of the house had not yet returned home from work. This is how it worked the captains would stay an extra two or three hours because they had three times more paperwork than anyone in the squad ranking even more then the lieutenants. She lightly laid a hand on her stomach. She smiled to herself. There was a life growing inside of her it made her heart swell with such joy and happiness. It was a symbol of the love she and Byakuya had shared that night. She blushed remembering the night he had claimed her as his own. A truly wonderful night.

"What ails you Rukia?" a voice said out of nowhere knocking Rukia out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Byakuya looking at her apparently just getting home from the squad barracks. She got up from her sitting position and bowed.

"Welcome home byakuya-sama." She said with the utmost respect for her husband's arrival.

"No need to be formal Rukia there is no one in this room besides you and I." he spoke moving towards her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"And the baby, byakuya." She spoke lifting her head up slightly to look into his gray eyes that seemed to sparkle at the mention of his child.

"You are right Rukia but for our child is not born yet he still dwell in your womb." She saw him smirk and figured it was the right time to mention the news to him. "Um...Byakuya I have something important to tell you."

"What is it about Rukia?" he asked curios on what information Rukia had to offer him. He gripped her hand in seeing she was starting to fumble with her words. Like she does every time she has news and gets excited about it. "It's about the baby byakuya." Her voice was low and calm making byakuya look at her intensely.

"What is it Rukia?"

"I went to captain Unohana today to get a check up and found out that our baby…" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"He's going to have a rightful heir to the throne of Kuchiki." Rukia spoke. "She said he is a strong and great head of the Kuchiki family when he is born." Rukia took notice to her husband's sudden silence and looked at him once again. Seeing his eyes were closed and his mouth drawn in a tight line. "Byakuya-sama?" byakuya finally opened his eyes and looked at Rukia. "Byakuya-sama?" he stared at her for a couple more seconds before opening his mouth.

"Arigato Rukia" he said before pulling Rukia into a hot and passionate kiss making her stumble on the bed. Rukia giggled as soon as the departed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just we are now a family byakuya -Sama and I am glad to be a part of it." Rukia said smiling up happy at him.

"So am I." his words were soft but hearable closing his lips on Rukia's once again.

A/N

I know it was short but at least I updated a tiny bit so I have a question I was wondering names for Rukia's baby and I thought that Ginrei would be a good name. I wanted to name the child after Byakuya's grandfather in the turn back the pendulum time so tell me if it's a yeah of nah anyway ja ne lea Kuchiki out.


End file.
